1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns securing couplings for corrugated pipes.
Various types of securing couplings for corrugated pipes have been known for many years. Numerous types indicate spring-loaded locking elements with elastic fingers which are provided with projections which again engage in a wave trough of a corrugated pipe in order to establish and accomplish a position-fixation of the pipe. The fingers of such couplings suffer an elastic deflection when the pipe is pushed into and removed from its position.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 39 03 353 discloses a connecting fitting for circumferentially flanged pipes or hoses, particularly for flexible corrugated hoses with corrugations or the like which are transverse to the hose axis and run around the circumference. The connecting fitting has a sleeve to accommodate the end of the corrugated hose, and in the wall of this sleeve there is a single tongue, which is deflectable against a restoring force of a resilient region. This tongue extends in the axial direction of the sleeve and has a projection directed into the interior of the sleeve for the purpose of engaging a corrugation or the like of the corrugated hose or corrugated pipe to fix its axial position. The region of the tongue exhibiting the projection has a large dimension in the circumferential direction and the length of the projection in the circumferential direction of the sleeve is at least approximately equal to the internal radius of the sleeve.
In DE 296 13 054 U1, a pipe connector made of plastic is disclosed, consisting of a sleeve-shaped body designed to accommodate a rigid or flexible pipe (hose). The jacket of this body contains at least one formed tongue, which is formed by a somewhat U-shaped recess and has spring-supported movement around its base. The tongue has at its free end a blocking element for engaging in a recess or for a rear grip of a flange of a pipe pressed forward into position, and the tongue and the blocking element are oriented at a right angle to the sleeve axis.
EP 0414500 discloses a coupling wherein a finger is connected with the tubular body of the coupling by way of lateral mounting elements which ensure that the finger has flexible or resilient displacement because of elastic torsional straining of the elements around a transverse axis.
The disadvantage with all these couplings is the fact that the locking elements or fingers, respectively, are either too weak in order to keep the corrugated conduit in position against a strong withdrawing force, or they are strong enough to hold the corrugated conduit but are too stiff to allow the conduit to be pressed conveniently into the coupling. In addition, there is a possibility of allowing, without a tool, an unforeseeable release of the corrugated pipe either by means of unintentional and/or intentional misuse swivelling of a corresponding finger. This is a significant disadvantage especially in safety-relevant areas and applications.
From the statements made above, the problem subsequently results that, with the help of newly designed securing couplings for corrugated pipes, the above-mentioned disadvantages are to be at least partially eliminated. The resulting problem is, in particular, to provide securing couplings for corrugated pipes whichxe2x80x94especially only with the help of a toolxe2x80x94allow in an uncomplicated manner the possible release of a previously fixed-positioned corrugated pipe and which prevent the corrugated pipe from slipping out of position unintentionally.
The securing coupling according to the invention includes a tubular sleeve with an open lead-in end for receiving a corrugated pipe, at least a first locking tongue which is movably arranged in a first aperture in the circumferential wall of the sleeve, and at least one blocking projection for the engagement into a circumferential groove of the corrugated pipe. The locking tongue, with reference to the sleeve, is connected by means of at least one securing element at the sleeve, radially movable with a spring effect, so that the blocking projection can be disengaged from the groove of the corrugated pipe.
The locking tongue is preferably arranged in a sleeve section which is pivotable radially outward from the peripheral wall of the tubular sleeve by means of an integral hinge.
By means of the integral hinge and with a corresponding design and construction of the sleeve section and the part of the tubular element of the securing coupling accommodating the open end of the sleeve section, an uncomplicated opening is possible only with the help of a tool. The blocking projection of the tongue on the sleeve section is thus disengaged from the groove of the corrugated pipe.
The securing coupling preferably also includes at least one second locking tongue, movably arranged in a second aperture in the peripheral wall of the sleeve, opposite the first locking tongue, where the second locking tongue with reference to the sleeve is joined by way of at least one securing element not designed as an integral hinge. In this way, and with the opening of a sleeve section, an unintentional or accidental slipping-out of the corrugated pipe is practically avoided because at least the second locking tongue engages in the peripheral groove of the corrugated pipe. With the design of the connection or joining of the second locking tongue as an integral hinge, a release of a corrugated pipe would only be possible by way of an unlocking with an auxiliary tool where, with a previous unlocking, an unintentional slipping-out would be possible upon loosening/disengagement of the (first) integral hinge. In order to avoid this, the second joining/connection of the second locking tongue is not to be designed as an integral hinge.
The tubular sleeve includes a bearing ring at the open lead-in end, at least in the zone of the sleeve section, as a corrugated pipe is fixedly positioned in the securing coupling, and the stability of the joining/connection of the sleeve section to the sleeve established by way of the integral hinge is increased.
Furthermore, the bearing ring is oval shaped because a very good fixation of a corrugated pipe is possible and, beyond this, the loosening/disengagement of the corrugated pipexe2x80x94with the sleeve section openedxe2x80x94is only possible with the help of a tool at radial displacement of the second locking tongue into a release position outside of engagement in a groove of the corrugated pipe. Therefore, an unintentional falling-out of the corrugated pipe is practically ruled out.
With this design arrangement, and by means of a light reciprocating movement of the previously fixed-positioned hose and/or by minor radial deformation of the sleeve, the corrugated pipe can be released and, consequently, drawn out of the securing coupling. This representsxe2x80x94after opening the sleeve sectionxe2x80x94a particularly uncomplicated release of the corrugated pipe from the securing coupling.
The second locking tongue includes a lever arm protruding over the securing element in the axial direction over the open lead-in end. By pivoting the lever arm in the direction of the sleeve axis, and subsequently a relatively convenient release of the secured corrugated pipe with the integral hinge openedxe2x80x94is possible by means of a radial pivoting of the second locking tongue to a release position outside of engagement.
The second securing coupling includes a tubular sleeve with an open lead-in end for accommodating the corrugated pipe, where the sleeve carries at least one blocking projection for the engagement into a peripheral grove of the corrugated pipe. The blocking projection is arranged in a radially outward pivoting sleeve section from the peripheral wall of the tubular sleeve by means of an integral hinge.
By means of the integral hinge and with a corresponding design and construction of the sleeve section and the part of the tubular element of the securing coupling accommodating the open end of the sleeve section, an uncomplicated opening is possible only with the help of a tool. The blocking projection of the sleeve section is disengaged from the groove of the corrugated pipe.
The securing coupling preferably includes at least one locking tongue, movably arranged in a recess in the peripheral wall of the sleeve, opposite the blocking projection, where the locking tongue with reference to the sleeve is joined by way of at least one securing element not designed as an integral hinge. In this way, and when opening the sleeve section, an unintentional/accidental slipping-out of the corrugated pipe is practically avoided because at least the locking tongue engages in the peripheral groove of the corrugated pipe. With the design of the joining/connection of the locking tongue as an integral hinge, a release of the corrugated pipe would only be possible by way of an unlocking with an auxiliary tool, where, with a previous unlocking, an unintentional slipping-out would be possible upon loosening/disengagement of the (first) integral hinge. In order to avoid this, the second joining/connection of the second locking tongue is not to be designed as an integral hinge.
The tubular sleeve includes a bearing ring at the open lead-in end, at least in the zone of the sleeve section, as a corrugated pipe is fixedly positioned in the securing coupling, and the stability of the joining/connection of the sleeve section to the sleeve established by way of the integral hinge is increased.
Furthermore, the bearing ring is oval shaped because a very good fixation of a corrugated pipe is possible and, beyond this, the loosening/disengagement of the corrugated pipexe2x80x94with the sleeve section openedxe2x80x94is only possible with the help of a tool at radial displacement of the second locking tongue into a release position outside of engagement in a groove of the corrugated pipe. Therefore, an unintentional falling-out of the corrugated pipe is practically ruled out.
The second locking tongue includes a lever arm protruding over the securing element in the axial direction over the open lead-in end. By pivoting the lever arm in the direction of the sleeve axis, a relatively convenient release of the secured corrugated pipexe2x80x94with the integral hinge openedxe2x80x94is possible by means of a radial pivoting of the second locking tongue to a release position outside of engagement.
The third securing coupling includes a tubular sleeve with an open lead-in end for accommodating the corrugated pipe, where the sleeve carries at least one blocking projection for the engagement into a peripheral grove of the corrugated pipe. The blocking projection is arranged in a radially outward pivoting sleeve section from the peripheral wall of the tubular sleeve by means of an integral hinge.
The blocking projection is part of a locking unit arranged between two apertures, in particular slot-shaped apertures, and by way of two securing elements, for example wide material connecting, joined at the forward-tilting sleeve section. The locking unit""s external and/or internal partial tubular jacket profile has an attenuation at least in the longitudinal direction of the sleeve section.
Based on this material attenuation, and despite the bilateral joining to the sleeve section, a good radial pivoting capability with a simultaneous high strength level of the locking unit is established.
The securing coupling includes at least one locking tongue, movably arranged in an aperture in the peripheral wall of the sleeve, opposite the blocking projection, where the locking tongue with reference to the sleeve is joined by way of at least one securing element not designed as an integral hinge. In this way, and with the opening of a sleeve section, an unintentional or accidental slipping-out of the corrugated pipe is practically avoided because at least the locking tongue engages in the peripheral groove of the corrugated pipe. With the design of the connection or joining of the locking tongue as an integral hinge, a release of a corrugated pipe would only be possible by way of an unlocking with an auxiliary tool where, with a previous unlocking, an unintentional slipping-out would be possible upon loosening/disengagement of the (first) integral hinge. In order to avoid this, the second joining/connection of the second locking tongue is not to be designed as an integral hinge.
The tubular sleeve includes a bearing ring at the open lead-in end, at least in the zone of the sleeve section, as a corrugated pipe is fixedly positioned in the securing coupling, and the stability of the joining/connection of the sleeve section to the sleeve established by way of the integral hinge is increased.
Furthermore, the bearing ring is oval shaped as a very good fixation of a corrugated pipe is possible and, beyond this, the loosening/disengagement of the corrugated pipexe2x80x94with the sleeve section openedxe2x80x94is only possible with the help of a tool at radial displacement of the second locking tongue into a release position outside of engagement in a groove of the corrugated pipe. Therefore, an unintentional falling-out of the corrugated pipe is practically ruled out.
With this design arrangement, and by means of a light reciprocating movement of the previously fixedly positioned hose and/or by minor radial deformation of the sleeve, the corrugated pipe can be released and, consequently, drawn out of the securing coupling. This representsxe2x80x94after opening the sleeve sectionxe2x80x94a particularly uncomplicated possibility of separating the corrugated pipe from the securing coupling.
The second locking tongue includes a lever arm protruding over the securing element in the axial direction over the open lead-in end. By pivoting the lever arm in the direction of the sleeve axis, a relatively convenient release of the secured corrugated pipexe2x80x94with the integral hinge openedxe2x80x94is possible by means of a radial pivoting of the second locking tongue to a release position outside of engagement.
Where the third securing coupling is concerned, it is advantageous if at least one securing element includes at least one further aperture, for example a further slot in the longitudinal direction of the sleeve section, because the flexibility of the locking unit is increased in this way.
Where the first securing coupling is concerned, it is advantageous if the locking tongue is conically-tapered in the direction away from the blocking projection, and/or the second locking tongue is conically-tapered in the direction away from the blocking projection, because in this way a higher degree of pivoting and, subsequently, a more convenient dismantling is possible.
Where the second securing coupling is concerned, it is advantageous if the locking tongue is conically-tapered in the direction away from the blocking projection, because in this way a higher degree of swivelling and, subsequently, a more convenient dismantling is possible.
Where the securing coupling is concerned, the sleeve advantageously includes a slot-shaped recess, designed as a hollow profile, for receiving a free end of the sleeve section because this design arrangement involves a possibility of a locking capability of the sleeve section in the sleeve which is relatively easy to realise and is favourable with regard to the costs.
In this connection it is advantageous if the slot-shaped recess includes an abutting surface forming a first projection in the hollow profile of the recess and the free end of the sleeve section includes a corresponding abutting surface with a second projection for a rear grasping of the first projection during the locking-in action of the sleeve section in the sleeve.
It is emphasised that the back-up ring can also have a circular-shaped design.
The fourth securing coupling for corrugated pipes includes a tubular sleeve with an open lead-in end for accommodating the corrugated pipe as well as at least a first locking tongue which is movably arranged in a first aperture in the peripheral wall of the sleeve, where the sleeve carries at least one blocking projection for the engagement into a peripheral groove of the corrugated pipe. The locking tongue, with reference to the sleeve, is connected by means of at least one securing element at the sleeve, radially movable with resilience so that the blocking projection can be brought into a release position outside of engagement with the groove of the corrugated pipe.
The securing coupling includes at least one further locking tongue, radially and movably arranged in a further aperture recess in the peripheral wall of the sleeve where this, with reference to the sleeve, is joined by at least one further securing element. All securing elements are ligament-shaped in design, whereas all locking tongues in the direction away from the blocking projections are conically-tapered in design.
Where the fourth securing coupling is concerned, it is advantageous when this includes at least three, especially four locking tongues because a relatively high engagement redundancy is ensured in this way. In the event of a failure of any one single locking tongue, the remaining locking tongues, as a rule, always engage and prevent an uncontrolled release.
When at least one locking tongue includes an oval-shaped aperture, this represents material saving and, subsequently, cost savings when manufacturing the securing coupling.
It is an advantage for the securing coupling if at least one locking tongue is connected with the sleeve by at least one connecting element which is arch shaped in the resting position, in the radial direction and limited in pivoting movement. An excessively wide pivoting at excessively strong material stressing is thereby avoided.
The securing coupling kit according to the invention, consists of a securing coupling in accordance with the fourth variant and a dismantling tool, where the dismantling tool during dismantling grasps around the hose and is slidable in the longitudinal axis direction between the corrugated pipe and the securing coupling. The tool includes two semi-shells which can be assembled with one another, or includes two semi-shells which can pivot together by means of at least one connecting element similar to a hinge.
During dismantling, the locking tongues are brought out of engagement by pushing the tool between the corrugated pipe and the securing coupling so that the corrugated pipe can be drawn out of the securing coupling.
Moreover, it is also advantageous if at least one semi-shell includes at least one tongue having a radial pivoting movement because, after the embracing of the corrugated pipe with the dismantling tool and pushing it in between corrugated pipe and securing coupling, the tongue can be brought into engagement, preferentially by means of a switch surface placed on the outer surface of a semi-shell, with the corrugated pipe and so that the corrugated pipe can be drawn out of the securing coupling. This method of dismantling is particularly advantageous with very soft hoses as the mechanical loading on these is particularly low.
The securing coupling according to the invention, as well as the dismantling tool can consist of various material types and material compositions, for example polyethylene, polyimide etc. and beyond this, can be designed in accordance with the specific assembly requirements in various forms with regard to the sleeve, for example in the form of angular pieces, straight pieces with or without flanges etc.